Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an electronic musical keyboard for amusement, and more particularly to an electronic musical keyboard for use as an amusement device as well as an exercise device.
The exercise device is generally so monotonous that people get tired of using it easily. For this reason, the exercise device should be so designed that it can be used for dual-purpose amusement and exercise, or that it can be incorporated into an amusement device or vice versa.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic musical device which is operated by the foot for amusement and exercise.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an electronic musical keyboard which is operated by the foot and is formed of a keyboard, a plurality of keys, an electronic circuit board, and one or more loud speakers. The electronic musical keyboard of the present invention is operated by the foot in such a way that the tone or sound is reproduced when certain key of the keyboard is trampled on.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.